


Attack on Novus Industries - Behind the scenes

by Momiji_Dysprosium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Chronicles
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021, The Futile Facade Chapter 7, Time Travel, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momiji_Dysprosium/pseuds/Momiji_Dysprosium
Summary: Blue eyes met light grey - sharing a silent moment, realizing that they have been, indeed, lurched through time.Both didn't feel as panicked as they should; trouble to them was a brother, a father - it was familiar, it ran through their veins. The boy snorted, he and his aunt started to laugh in disbelief - this time they really did it.
Relationships: slight Adriana/Leo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021





	Attack on Novus Industries - Behind the scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Futile Facade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744543) by murkybluematter. 



> So, this is the first time I'm writing on ao3, hope I understood how it worked.  
> This was written for the Rigel Black Masquerade 2021, a challenge based on the fanfiction series the Pureblood Pretense from murkybluematter which can be found on fanfiction(dot)com. It's amazing and addicting, I swear!  
> Warning : un-betaed

Her grip on the teen tightened as time and space attacked them. Her magic surged around them in a protective coat - fighting against a squishy feeling similar to apparating - it twisted around their body, braving through time, space, magic, protecting both from being _erased_ from the space-time continuum. Her arms were as strong as her will, as her magic - she _will_ protect him, even if it's the last thing she will do, through everything and beyond.

Bravely, the young woman tried to open her eyes - intense lights, colors, the insane speed, the movement - she closed them, she felt ill.

Finally, oh finally, Kronos seemed to be done with them. The time-traveling pair fell harshly in a familiar rock beach, the smell of the sea and the cold wind greeted the travelers. The red-haired woman got up as quickly as she could and rushed to the teen. "Are you okay?" worriedly asked the pretty woman with sparkling blue eyes.

The boy groaned but nodded, his hand pushing back a stubborn dark curl behind his ear. "Aunty, _please_ , tell me we're not back in time." The woman cast a wandless tempus, the spell confirming what they dreaded. "Great, just great, father and mom will ground me for the rest of my life." moaned the boy.

"Don't worry yourself Alex, your mom will understand." calmly said the boy's aunt. "Your father… well... He'll accuse me of corrupting you, of course."

The boy snorted as he sarcastically repeated " _of course_."

Blue eyes met light grey - sharing a silent moment, realizing that they have been, indeed, lurched through time. Both didn't feel as panicked as they should ; trouble to them was a brother, a father - it was familiar, it ran through their veins. The boy snorted, he and his aunt started to laugh in disbelief - this time they really did it.

"Well, where are we Aunty?" asked the teen as he looked around the cold beach with rounded rocks.

"This, dear nephew, is la plage de Normandie." answered the red-haired adult in perfect accented french.

"Er, that's not near home, is it?" asked the younger one.

The red-haired woman raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. Of course, her sister and brother-in-law rarely seemed to speak about geography at home. She sighed before answering her nephew. "We're in France, mon chou." The bewildered look the boy sent her confirmed that she needed to educate her nephew in more than geography.

Really, for intelligent people, her sister and her husband weren't concerned about average knowledge when it came to their child's upbringing, and her sister _knew_ French!

"Whatever Aunty, how are we going back home?" asked the child. She barely opened her mouth to answer but he continued, "We can tweak the Hermes Potion with time sand, I'm sure that we'd leap through time - course we'd need to find a way to stop to _our_ time, and not go forward - that'd be wicked, but stupid. Or perhaps a Gaelic chain of runes combined with the Ritual of Huh. What do you think?"

The red-head deadpanned, she _really_ needed to have a word with her sister about her nephew's education, this was ridiculous."Oh sure Alex, why not open a dimensional portal?" sarcastically asked the woman.

"Aunty, that could take us three months! We need to be back before the end of the holiday. Wait Aunty, are you perhaps thinking of going back one second after the time we left, I guess it could be poss-" The Aunt silenced the boy with her wand, her nephew sent her the betrayed kneazle look - _tch_ , as if she'd fall for that one, she was the one who created it!

"We're going to see my mom." said the older time traveler, she raised her wand to Apparate them both when her nephew pushed her poor wand away. She didn't know how, and she didn't want to know how, but he managed to overpower her silencing spell.

"Wait Aunty, aren't you already born? The resonan-"

"For the last time Alex, _please_ trust me when I'm in charge! I know that! And I'm willing to risk it! 'sides according to your mom, it'd take more to cause a resonance!" shouted the redhead, her temper finally showing itself.

She took back her wand and hugged the boy in silent apology, before apparating them on British soil.

* * *

Her mom and dad weren't home, she nearly cursed before remembering that her nephew was with her. _Think girl, think, where could everyone be?_ Harry and Archie were working on The Ruse, no way could she burden them. Her dad must be at work, in his office full of Aurors, yep, she wasn't going there. Uncle Remy must be with her, and who knew where was uncle Siri? Her mom-

_"-but I loved my job! I'm thankful for your uncles, if it weren't for them I wouldn't have been able to go back to work-"_

"I know!" shouted loudly the red-head.

"Finally, aunty…" murmured the boy in his ice-cream.

She rolled her eyes "Let's go Alex."

* * *

"So… you're telling me that you are my little Addy" the time traveler wrinkled her nose at the nickname. "and this is my grandson- _Harry's son_..." repeated Lily Potter, her green eyes wide open.

"Yep grandma, can you send us back home, please?" asked Adriana's nephew with an innocent smile and sparkling light eyes.

Lily blinked uselessly. Adriana groaned, "Mom, please, you'll look at him all you want when the lad's born. Let's concentrate on the space-time continuum, please."

Lily Potter put her hands on her hips, her green eyes focused on Addy. "Of course, you'd be the troublesome one! I should have known that James's mischief would be stronger in the child who looked like me."

Alex laughed out loud at the dumbfounded face of his aunt.

Adrianna had never been so shocked in her life _'Excuse me! Harry is committing Bloodline theft, slithering around politicians, challenging the potion and magical world! Archie is prancing through America, willingly following their plan. And She, Adriana Potter, accomplice, no- the victim to her nephew's time-traveling mess, was the troublesome one?'_

The young woman breathed loudly before exhaling, she needed to stay calm, she had to remind herself that she loved her big sis, that the annoying laughing child was her sweet nephew, and that her mom didn't know the future. Inner-Adriana laughed evilly, _'mommy, you're so not ready for the next few years,'_ as Adriana barely managed to give her mom a smile, her little nephew mischievously added "I don't think grandpa James would agree with you grandma, at least Aunt Ana hasn't got married… Yet."

Both red-heads let out a laugh at that. Lily gently ruffled her future grandson's curly locks, his hair looked more manageable than Harry's lion mane before her eldest cut her hair. "I will help you both." said Lily.

* * *

Walking around the lower alley was a culture shock to the time-travelers, Adriana had never thought it could have been so bad, she felt proud of her sister and Leo who worked hard to make changes, to fight for what was right, instead of leaving the easy life. "Oh my!" exclaimed Addy, as they entered a tavern to eat, in front of her, was Aunt Rispah discussing with a young and dashing Leo.

"Aunty, ew, you're drooling." snarked her nephew.

Adriana gasped as she crossed her arms, "I do not!" Perhaps it was because they were new or her loud posh accent, but they had the attention of the King of the lower alley. He approached them, his habitually warm eyes were hard, a nervous Adriana bravely managed to push her nephew behind her. The atmosphere in the cheery pub changed drastically.

Hindsight was twenty-twenty; they should have disguised themselves, or at least she should have charmed Alex's wild locks! "H-Hello!" chirped the young woman, remembering her father's words _'when in doubt, act like you belong'._

Younger Leo smiled at them, making his jaw appearing more… amaz- she wasn't going there. "Hello lass', lad, are you lost?"

Her mind tried to find a lie, however, that was Harry's expertise, already, she felt her skin betray her. Oh shi-

"My aunt found you dashing and wanted a date." cheerily said her nephew, his eyes twinkling mischievously as she gaped at that sneaky little-

Leo nearly tripped on bare air, behind him, his friends laughed out loud. Adriana was as red as a muggle firetruck. "Alex!" hissed the younger aunt.

"Jeez, aunty, you _were_ eyeing the man." commented her nephew, his lips drew in a smirk similar to his father, but the waggle of his eyebrows was exactly like _her dad._

"I-I'm _so_ sorry," started Adriana as she looked like a deer caught in the headlight.

Aunt Rispah joined them and teasingly added, "well, a little date couldn't hurt anyone." as Leo sputtered in the background.

And this was how, an awkward Leo and an even more awkward Adriana, found themselves on a 'date' in the corner of the tavern. She viciously glared at her grinning nephew before Leo interrupted her, "Er, so what's your name?"

Shit.

"A-er, Ana." Then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to know his name, she internally facepalmed. "And you?"

"Leo."

Cue awkward silence. Thankfully, Rispah who looked like mother magic herself saved her from further embarrassment, "So what would you like to eat?"

Leo rolled his eyes before muttering his order, and the time-traveler weakly said "Mashed potatoes?"

"Would you like some ale with it?"

Adriana wrinkled her nose, "Er, do you have any milk?"

"Milk?" asked Leo as his eyes analyzed her.

Both her nephew and she cheerfully sang, "it's good for you!"

Leo and Rispah blinked before they laughed out loud.

And that was that, dear Godric, she wanted home.

* * *

"Everything's ready!" cheerily said Lily Potter.

"Thank you so much mom, I don't know what we'd do without you." said Adriana, she silenced her nephew with a sharp glance before he sprouted out weird ideas. "Are you sure it's not dangerous for your workplace?" asked Adriana as she eyed the huge machine and the golden runes decorating the grounds.

Lily waved her hands, "we were already working on something similar. Anyway, time magic isn't _that_ interesting, though I did learn of a new Hebrew rune, so there was that."

"Er, grandma, you sure it's not going to explode?" asked Alex as he eyed a set of runes.

Lady Potter shrugged, "Nobody is here today, my colleagues know about the project, it _is_ interesting. Besides, if it does explode, we'll just blame the death-eaters." finished Lily, as Adriana's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. 

“Your colleagues know about the project?” asked a surprised Alex.

Lily smiled brightly as she announced, "Those types of projects go to the department of the mystery, so we were all happy to work on it.”

“ What about time paradoxes?” sputtered Adriana.

“The department of ministry would have already arrested you.” What would Adriana say if she lost Harry's son in the sodding past?

"I already told James about your trouble with time." Adriana paled, her daddy must be disappointed in her! "The aurors will be on our side if anything happens. Your dad seemed proud, honestly that man!"

"He didn't say anything else?" asked doubtfully Alex.

"Trouble runs in your veins or something." said Lily as she played with Alex's curls.

They all snorted at that.

A few moments later, Lily left them alone with instructions. Adriana gulped before Alex and she walked inside the daunting machine and activated the runes. Something twisted outside - a loud noise, a bright light, they felt sick- and, they were back to the future.

She carefully checked their limbs and hugged Alex, they were alive! And as they walked back home, her bright-eyed nephew exclaimed loudly "Still, can't believe grandma used the death-eaters as scapegoats behind the 'attack on Novus Industries'!"

**Author's Note:**

> So... That was that. *goes back to sleep*


End file.
